Luchar
by a-lunatica
Summary: Luchar era una especie de tradición. Un placer compartido. Ya no importaba quién ganaba a quién, ni quién era más hábil o más fuerte. Solo importaba que era su secreto, su intimidad. Su manía. SLASH Draco/Harry PWP.


Comentarios: beteado por Nande y escrito para el juego de las parafilias del foro drarry.

Advertencias: Agonophilia. Excitación proveniente de una lucha con la pareja. Y mucho Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: Esto es solo por diversión. Los personajes son de JK Rowling.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Luchar**

— ¡Expeliarmus! —gritó Potter.

— ¿No sabes nada más poderoso, niño héroe? —dijo Malfoy burlón, a la vez que esquivaba con gracia el rayo rojo.

No se dio cuenta que era una distracción, era tan predecible, Potter sabía que perdería tiempo y concentración burlándose de él. En esos valiosos segundos Potter lo tomó por sorpresa, apareciéndose a su espalda, con el brazo derecho rodeó su cuello, sofocándolo. Malfoy abrió los ojos horrorizado, no debía ser así. Él debía ganarle. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban, era una constante persecución.

No alcanzó a reaccionar. Potter le dio vuelta, permitiendo que el aire regresara a sus pulmones, eso fue un error, con renovadas energías, logró separarse de los brazos de Potter, pero éste le dio un puñetazo en el labio. Malfoy dio un paso hacia atrás, lo suficiente para observar la sonrisa victoriosa en los labios rojos de Potter.

Si Potter creía que con eso podía ganarle, estaba equivocado. Él le demostraría de qué estaba hecho un Malfoy.

Podría alcanzar a Potter con una patada, girando sus caderas y golpearlo con fuerza. Pero eso no era parte del juego. Rápidamente atacó por la izquierda, antes, haciéndole creer que iría por la derecha, Potter no alcanzó a ver el cambio de planes y recibió un golpe certero en las costillas, doblándose de dolor.

Por un segundo Potter creyó ver preocupación en esos ojos grises que lo miraban indescifrables. Luego no le importó. Se incorporó como pudo, y se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, sujetando sus brazos a los costados, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Potter era más fuerte, estaba más preparado en la lucha. Casi siempre ganaba en esos encuentros, no que importara, realmente.

Potter lo miró burlón, copiando la sonrisa arrogante que Malfoy solía tener. Se lamió los labios, observando la sangre en los labios de contrincante, queriendo sentir ese sabor metálico.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Malfoy, en un brusco movimiento, le dio un cabezazo y, aprovechando la oportunidad, lo tiró al suelo. Potter estaba viendo luces, mareado, ese había sido un buen movimiento. Logró reponerse, escapando del abrazo fuerte del rubio, rodando por el suelo. Malfoy ya había tenido suficiente. Se levantó del todo y dio un paso, con su mano derecha alcanzó el brazo izquierdo de Potter, lo impulsó hacia sí, mientras adelantaba la pierna izquierda, 

usándola de apoyo, enredó la derecha entre la piernas del moreno y logró arrojarlo al piso, las técnicas muggles, eran bastante útiles cuando olvidaban que eran magos.

Potter quedó inmovilizado boca abajo bajo el peso de Malfoy. Y notó, al fin, como Malfoy se acercaba más a él. Alineando sus cuerpos. Notó el miembro duro de Malfoy, y fue consciente de su propia necesidad. Malfoy acercó la boca a su cuello, y exhaló lentamente, erizando todos sus vellos, generando escalofríos. Intentó liberarse. Malfoy no lo permitió.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Potter, y Potter ya no tenía intenciones de moverse. Inclinó la cara, besó su nuca, repartiendo pequeños mordiscos y lametones. Tenía ganas de amarrar a Potter al piso, desnudarlo brutalmente y follárselo ahí mismo. Eso, probablemente lo haría, pero amarrarlo no sería necesario. Ayudó a Potter a voltearse, encarándolo. Malfoy aun tenía sangre en los labios, y Potter no pudo evitarlo, sacó la lengua, y la lamió. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, lo besó con fuerza, mordiendo, exigiendo, sus dientes chocaban y sus bocas luchaban por mantener el control, mezcla de saliva, lenguas, dientes.

Malfoy estaba desenfrenado, entregado a ese beso duro, lleno de fuerza y necesidad. Potter estaba perdido en el roce sus cuerpos, en las manos de Malfoy que luchaban por desnudarlo, incapaces de pensar que con un movimiento de varita, estarían desnudos en instantes.

Lucharon, contra su deseo, contra sus cuerpos, logrando al fin quedar desnudos, uno sobre el otro, calientes, excitados, llenos de marcas y golpes. Malfoy seguía sobre Potter, besando su cuello, mordiéndolo, aun manteniendo la lucha, la pelea por mandar, por imponer, por ganar esa batalla que les llenaba de lujuria. Sin detenerse a pensar el porqué.

No estaban para juegos ni preparaciones. Malfoy descendió rápidamente, llegando hasta su polla ya erecta. Se dedicó unos segundos a observarla, era una especie de ritual que Potter jamás entendería. Potter era inconsciente de su atractivo. De lo que generaba en él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió el pene de Potter en la boca, chupando y raspando con los dientes, no de forma delicada. No quería ser delicado, quería ser bruto, demostrarle a Potter, que todo era culpa suya, ese placer, ese dolor al quererlo tanto, esa angustia por desearlo de una forma irracional. Irracional y, por lo mismo, incomprensible. Para él y para todo el jodido mundo.

Notó que Potter se estaba deshaciendo, perdiendo la lucha por mantenerse cuerdo, por mantener el control. Al final, se rindió, tener esa boca chupando y lamiendo su polla y esa mano abriéndose camino entre sus piernas era suficiente. Se dejó hacer. _Tienes el control,_ estaba implícito en sus acciones. No hablaba, solo jadeaba, con los ojos cerrados, los puños fuertemente apretados, y la necesidad escapándose por los poros de su piel.

Malfoy ya había tenido suficiente, la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo lo tenía excitado. De eso se trataba todo ese juego. Chupó un par de veces. Dio la vuelta a Potter, quería sexo duro y desesperado, ya tendrían tiempo más tarde para dedicarse a sus cuerpos. Ahora no, ahora era el tiempo de liberar la energía contenida, la rabia, las frustraciones, las injusticias. Dedicarse a su placer, a esa excitación generada al luchar, algo que habían descubierto hacía años, en un oscuro pasillo del castillo. Con el mismo asombro de descubrir que su rivalidad tenía un origen más visceral y básico que la simple rivalidad entre casas.

Malfoy le dio la vuelta, teniéndolo de espaldas nuevamente. Potter sintió unos labios lamer sus muslos; cada lamida, cada rastro de saliva decía _quiero follarte, necesito follarte, necesito ser parte de ti_.

Esa boca dejó de hurgar en su entrada cuando su dueño se incorporó para buscar entre sus ropas el tubo de lubricante. Sintió un líquido viscoso y frío en su entrada. Se sobresaltó al sentir aquella frialdad, y esa reacción no era más que un adelanto de lo que vendría.

Malfoy se posicionó en la entrada de Potter y lo penetró de una estocada. Esperó unos segundos para que Potter se relajara bajo su peso y comenzó a moverse. Lento, angustiante, apretado. Una mano a cada lado de Potter, apretándolo, sintiendo cada músculo de su espalda relajarse.

Luchar era una especie de tradición. Un placer compartido, ambos se excitaban como degenerados al enfrentar sus cuerpos en una lucha de fuerza, de habilidad. Ya no importaba quién ganaba a quién, ni quién era más hábil o más fuerte. Solo importaba que eran ellos dos, que era su secreto, su intimidad. Su jodida manía. Por eso, cada tarde se desaparecían, sin siquiera dar excusas; se juntaban a la misma hora, todos los días en el mismo lugar, cruzaban un par de hechizos, unos cuantos golpes, nada grave, nada para realmente causar daño.

Era tan lógico. Tener es pequeña satisfacción al enfrentarse explicaba tantas reacciones, tantas actitudes. Explicaba el por qué, el cómo y el cuándo.

Ambos eran unos degenerados que se excitaban al enfrentarse, al luchar.

Era obvio que terminarían juntos.

**Fin**


End file.
